


sparrowhawk

by lighthatemail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Shimada Brothers, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthatemail/pseuds/lighthatemail
Summary: The sparrow has slain the dragon. But at what cost?
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	sparrowhawk

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Genji and Hanzo switch places. I'm still not completely learned in Overwatch lore, so forgive me if I make some mistakes. Not to mention this is pretty canon divergent to begin with. The tags will be updated as we go along, and more characters/ships will be added, too.

Sojiro dabbed his son's face with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, and Genji flinched back with a little wince as it seared the cut on his face. His father sighed, gently grabbing the boy's chin and continuing to tend to his son's wounds. The upset ten-year-old crossed his arms over his chest, but no longer struggled against him.

"Why does he always have to win, father?" the boy whined, and Sojiro chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hanzo has more training than you, Sparrow. While you are skilled in the sword, he is skilled in the bow - and hand-to-hand combat as well. You should know by now that you cannot spar with such intensity, especially against him." Genji let out another weighted huff.

"But I'm getting better, father! You saw, right? I almost had him this time! If I just had a little more grip, I could've gotten him. Scratching is such a low blow!" Genji squeezed one eye shut as Sojiro carefully applied a band-aid to the injury on his face, before carefully taking his arm to see if there were any more injuries.

"May I tell you a story, Genji?" the man asked, looking up at his son. Genji let out a little groan.

"I don't wanna hear the one about the dragons again! You always tell us that one," he grumbled. Sojiro chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Genji, this one is not about the dragons. This is a new story. I call it... _The Sparrow and the Dragon_."

Genji cocked his head before sitting up in his chair a little more upright.

"That got your attention, didn't it? Alright, listen carefully. You are the only person I have ever told this to," Sojiro informed. Genji's eyes widened.

"The only person? Really? Not even... mom?"

"No, Genji, not even your mother."

"Okay..." Genji shuffled into a more comfortable position as Sojiro sat back on his knees.

* * *

_"This is the story of the tricky Sparrow and the powerful Dragon._

_"Once upon a time, a Sparrow lived in a magical forest. He feared nothing, as no beast tried to harm him, and he found food was bountiful no matter where he went. He was comfortable in the forest, and he decided that he would live there forever and ever._

_"One day, the Sparrow was looking for food, as he normally did. Suddenly, all the other birds fled the trees. Rabbits and mice scurried along the ground. He could even hear the trampling of a bear! They were all running away from the same thing; something that was steadily approaching the Sparrow. But he did not move from his spot, and he simply continued to peck at the ground, collecting seeds for the winter._

_"The beast that the animals were running from made themselves known. It was a Dragon - long, scaly, smoky breath coming from his nostrils. He glared at the Sparrow, who barely paid him a second look._

_""Little Sparrow of the woods, why do you not cower in fear?" the Dragon growled, and the Sparrow paused, hopping to face him. He still seem disinterested, as if the Dragon were just another worm for him to eat._

_""Oh great Dragon, I do not cower in fear because I know that I am stronger than you," the Sparrow replied smugly, and the Dragon let out a mighty roar that shook the trees and sent leaves falling to the ground._

_""Nobody is stronger than me, a great Dragon! I will fight you, Sparrow, and prove that I am the strongest animal in the woods." The Sparrow dropped his seeds, and the fight began. Different animals of the forest moved closer to watch the fight, hiding in burrows and holes in the trees to observe without being harmed. The Dragon spit fire, snapped, and lunged at the Sparrow, but the Sparrow was unharmed. He was faster than the Dragon was, and he barely singed his feathers. But the Sparrow was getting nervous. He could not find a single way to harm the Dragon. Finally, he spotted a place he could attack. The Dragon's chest was covered in scales, but there was a point where one of the scales had chipped, revealing the Dragon's blue flesh underneath. It was right above his heart._

_"The Sparrow lunged! He flew as quickly as he could, grabbing a small pebble as he went, and threw it at the Dragon's eye. The Dragon roared, laughing._

_""Do you think you will defeat me with only a rock, Sparrow?" he taunted, and the Sparrow took the opportunity. He flew forward and landed on the chipped scale, and with all his might, pecked at the skin. The Dragon only laughed and shook him off. As the Sparrow went flying, the chipped scale came off with him, and the end was sharp. In one final desperate attempt, the Sparrow flew with the scale in his mouth and buried it in the Dragon's chest, right into his heart._

_"The Dragon howled in pain! He felt back with a mighty thud, which echoed throughout the forest. All was quiet as the Sparrow moved to see if he was truly dead._

_"The animals began to cheer for him. Finally, the beast had fallen! They had no reason to be afraid. But for some reason, the Sparrow felt sorrow as he moved from the chest of the beast, without looking back._

_"As the years passed, the forest began to loose its magic. Trees died, plants wilted, and food became scarce. Animals fought and killed each other, and the Sparrow was barely able to eat. He sat on the top of a hill one night, staring into the sky at the full moon. Grass rustled near him, and a Lizard soon found itself on the rock next to him._

_""Hello, Lizard," the Sparrow greeted._

_""Was it worth it, Sparrow?" the Lizard asked, and the Sparrow bristled._

_""What, killing the Dragon? No... it was not. I mad a great mistake challenging the Dragon. I let my arrogance take me over. I told the Dragon I could win, and I did," the Sparrow admitted, bowing his head._

_""Do you think you could become the next ruler of the forest, Sparrow?"  
_

_""No, Lizard. I am not strong enough to even support myself. How can I support the entire forest?"_

_""Touch your beak to the tip of my tail." The Sparrow did as he was told, and he felt a surge of energy wash over him. When he moved back, he was larger, stronger, and his body pulsed with unknown magic._

_""You are full of the magic of the forest, Sparrow. Use it wisely. Make this forest what it once was," the Lizard said. The Sparrow opened his eyes._

_"What... what am I, Lizard?" he asked._

_"You are a Sparrowhawk. Just as the Dragon was once a Lizard, you must become your greatest self to become the leader of the forest," the Lizard said. The Sparrowhawk's eyes widened._

_""Who are you, Lizard?" he asked, turning to face him, but the Lizard was gone. The Sparrowhawk was the only one there. And now, he was the ruler of the forest.'_

* * *

Genji continued to stare at his father, before realizing the story ended.

"But... that's a sad ending! The dragon story had a happy ending, father!" he exclaimed, pouting again. Sojiro chuckled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Not all stories have a happy ending, Genji, just like life. But it was a good ending. The Sparrow learned that he could not take everything and give nothing, and the Dragon learned that he could not let his pride blind him. Now, take this lesson to heart, Genji. Become your brother's equal. But do not become the Dragon."

Genji sat for a few more seconds, before he squirmed out of his seat and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to go train. Thank you, father!" he exclaimed, before running out the door. Sojiro chuckled.

"That was the best improvised story I've ever come up with," he said once Genji was out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! It encourages me to continue!


End file.
